Coupling
by lupine-eyes
Summary: About three years after Transformation, the Maulth'ice, or coupling instinct decends on Starfire as she reaches maturity. Who else should she and her Need fixate on but Robin? A Rob/Star smutfic.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hello citizens of Gotham! This is just a fair warning: This story is shameless Starfire/Robin smut, or it will be eventually, so if you are offended by smut or just plain don't like the Star/Robin pairing (which is totally canon, by the way) I'm giving you a heads up right now, So don't you dare flame me.

And in this fic, I'm assuming everyone is legal by both United States and Tamaranian standards. That said, please enjoy. And keep in mind; this is my first attempt at such shameless smut, so any constructive critism is greatly appreciated, as is shameless boosting of my self-confidence.

Continuity wise, this takes place after Trouble in Tokyo, approximatly three years since Transformation, so spoilers for that I suppose. I also tried my best to blend Comic-Starfire with Cartoon-Starfire. Because regular Cartoon Starfire always seemed kinda wimpy to me.

As for the disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story, or much of anything in it, just a few Tamaranian words and customs I made up, and I borrowed some ideas from a great Doctor Who story I read once: _Wolf Moon_ by ThroughanAmberFocus (which can be found on whofic). I hope if she ever runs across this, she'll forgive me. I am such a fan of her stories.

That said- Please enjoy this little smutfic. I certainly enjoyed writing it.

_**Tameranian.**_

_Memory_

**Emphasis**

* * *

**Chapter One: _Maulth'ice_**

Starfire woke up for the third night that week, her body abnormally warm even for her. She seemed to burn with undiffused energy, and barely controlled need danced under her skin- tantalizing her even as it tortured. Her body was soaked with sweat and her limbs trembled with the force of it.

For the last month she had feared its arrival, the **_Maulth'ice_**- the Need that followed the Transformation. As her powers reached their zenith so did her need to find a mate, a _**Gendæn**_, someone to share her life with.

It had been three earth years since she had Transformed and started on a new plateau of power. And now that she was at the height of it, her body believed it was time that something else be accomplished.

Her mind alighted on something, and she bit her lip to keep from whimpering. She wanted to- oh X'hal how she wanted to. But she couldn't possibly. She was an alien to this planet and their ways- how could she possibly ask him about something like this? Even on Tameran, it went beyond normal "friend" behavior, and she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

The scent of her pheromones filled the room- pineapple and passion fruit- growing stronger, headier all the time.

Desperate, her hands worked their way down her flesh, clothes long discarded for her sleep cycle, and she began to quake inside. But as soon as her hand met the inside of her thigh, she knew mere fingers weren't going to be enough to assail her Need.

With a strangled cry of frustration, she grasped towards her bedside table and retrieved the object whose sole task was to elevate sexual tension. Raven had presented it to her a month ago, when she had confessed of her fear of what was to happen.

"_It's a vibrator, Starfire." Raven had said, barely concealing her amusement as the auburn alien turned it over in her hands and toggled the switch. "It should help with your little problem for a while, but from what you've told me about the nature of this…problem of yours… you're going to need to find a flesh-and-blood substitute eventually. All I've bought you is a little time to think of a battle plan, before you ravage our poor fearless leader the next time you see him in the hallway."_

_Starfire had blushed quite fiercely at the suggestion. "I thank you most kindly for this, Raven." She turned away, trying desperately to think of the shortest and most deserted route to her room so no one else would see her with the… vibration machine. _

_Raven put out a hand to stop her. "A little advice, Starfire? Just talk to him about this. I doubt he'll be very adverse to the idea." The empath, of course, probably knew exactly how their friend and leader felt, but out of a sense of privacy for her friends thoughts could only hint at them. Unfortunately this vague expression could not give Starfire the answers she sought. _

_Starfire, if possible, grew redder and she nodded. "Perhaps you are right, Raven. But I cannot burden him with something like this. I have only just gotten him to admit a relationship between us might be possible. My raging hormones must not be allowed to destroy our fragile understanding."_

Raven had just given her a look then, one that conveyed long sufferance and disbelief. But she was right- even this wonderful human invention wouldn't stem the Need to Couple. What she wouldn't give to be reaching out for Robin instead…

She grabbed the faux-phallus in one hand and brought it to her, nearly shaking in anticipation. Her thoughts strayed to a certain masked vigilante as her hands, seemingly of their own free will, flicked the on switch.

The purple object in her hands buzzed happily and she set it to work. It was not too long after it had touched her just **there**, that her mind exploded with satisfaction, her body riding out the tremors, arching prettily. She bit clean through her lip to keep from making some tell-tale noise and waking up her roommates.

Blue blood trickled slowly out of the bite, and she brought her hand up to it. It was nothing, a small flesh wound. It would probably be healed by morning.

With that last thought on her exhausted mind, Starfire fell into slumber.

* * *

The next chapter is due to be up whenever I get around to it. And remember, reviews make me update faster. They're like catnip for my muse.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** Thanks to all whom reviewed, and as a gesture of my gratitude there is a longer chapter in store!

Again, I do not own any of the characters in this story, only the plot (kind of) and a few words I made up.

**_Tamaranian _**

**Emphasis**

**'**Memory'

_Memory_

**Chapter Two: The Only Truths in the World.**

Starfire's eyes opened in the dark, her senses telling her it was a few minutes before sunrise. Reluctantly, she got out of the bed and walked to the window and pushed the heavy velvet curtains to one side.

Her room faced the ocean for a specific reason. She would have had no problem with a city-facing window, nakedness was not a "big deal" on Tameran, and even if it was, her stint with the Gordanians would have cured that, but some errant citizen who just happened to look at the tower at sunrise or sunset might.

As the sun rose, Starfire raised her arms akimbo, her legs slightly spread apart. This was for balance as much as to catch as much sunlight on her skin as possible. As the sun rose, Star could feel her power growing, her body taking in the ultraviolet light and using it as a type of energy. It was a bit hard to explain to someone who wasn't born to it- the closest she ever came was as a kind of photosynthesis.

She stood there for an hour or more- time always flew during these daily rituals. As the sun rose fully into the air, showering the world in golden light, warmth of a different sort shot through her, pooling low in her abdomen. She gasped. This reaction was common when one Greeted the sun, or so she was told, but she had never felt it with such force before.

Lucky for her, her stomachs, all nine of them empty, demanded her attention. They swept her thoughts away from more nefarious, and more enjoyable, pursuits.

Smelling of pineapples, Starfire took a quick, and ice cold, shower and dressed methodically. Her mind was racing. The need to find her mate was getting worse, each night it was a little harder to ease the ache inside of her. Soon, her plastic and latex friend wouldn't be enough.

Her mouth was set in a grim line. "After breakfast." She announced to the room, empty of even her pet Silkie, "I shall go speak to Raven about this."

Determination to keep herself in some semblance of control spiked through her, showing in her eyes, covering her very real fear that she wouldn't be able to. Her people were naturally emotional, in fact covering up feelings was considered rude, and lying was considered the greatest offense. She had always been the worst liar, a virtue on her homeworld but here… it was necessity. People lied in thousands of ways everyday, as if was the most natural thing in the world.

She wondered what her parents would think of her now, not only denying her instincts, but actively working to deceive those she considered her friends. But what worried her more, was what her friends would all think if they saw her sorry state.

She entered the large entertainment and operations room, a smile plastered on her face. The scent of steamed tofu warred with that of bacon and eggs as she crossed the room to sit down. Once again, Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over food.

"Man, you can't seriously be eating those cute baby chickens? What kind of monster are you?" Beast Boy shrieked, his arms flailing wildly.

"First of all, they aren't baby chickens. Just eggs, Beast Boy." Cyborg said, actually managing to keep his voice down. "And besides, those fake egg things you got there are the real monstrosities."

"They would have been baby chicks if cruel meat-eaters like you didn't lock those poor hens up." BB replied, seething.

Cyborg opened his mouth to retort when Starfire interrupted him.

"Glorious morning to you friends. I trust you all slept well?" she asked as she sat down, consciously choosing the spot as far away from Robin as possible. No one but Raven seemed to notice this.

Raven gave Starfire a curious look, and Starfire shook her head once, her auburn hair fanning out around her. The universal symbol for 'Not now.'

"Yeah, just great." Robin remarked, frowning down at his breakfast. All night he had been tossing and turning in bed, half-awake. For some unknown reason he felt restless, and could only fall into a light doze. He had come to full consciousness, only to notice his sheets were soaked, and not just with sweat. It was more embarrassing then anything; and he still couldn't bring himself to look over at Starfire.

"Dude, what are you doing now?" Beast Boy yelled as Cyborg retrieved another platter from the microwave.

"Getting my bacon, bean curd." Cyborg rolled his eye. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"So it's not enough that you insult me by eating what could have been several adorable baby chicks, but you have to eat the little piggies as well?" BB threw his hands up in the air. "Why don't you just have a glass of milk while you're at it you, you… fiend!"

Cyborg generally thought it over. "You know, that isn't a bad idea." He went to the fridge as Beast Boy screamed in frustration.

Raven rolled her eyes at this. "Do they have to do this every morning?" She asked as she looked up at the ceiling, pleading with some higher power to end the madness.

Starfire just laughed. "Of course they do, friend Raven. It would not be the breaking of our fast if Cyborg and Beast Boy did not argue over what to eat."

The Titans chatted amiably once the daily breakfast fight wound down, the air in Titans Tower light and friendly. Only the careful space Starfire was giving Robin, and the fact that Robin wasn't looking directly at her, was any clue as to how strained the atmosphere really was.

Breakfast went off without too much tumult- not even an alarm broke the hidden tension in the tower. But even Cyborg and Beast Boy seemed to notice something was off.

It didn't help that Raven dragged Starfire off as soon as she was done with her mushroom and berry omelet.

"What do you think they're doing?" Beast Boy asked, watching their retreating backs with curiosity.

Cyborg snorted. "Secret Girl stuff, obviously." He busied himself with washing the dishes.

"Oh." Beast Boy twiddled with the straw in his drink. "Wanna go eavesdrop?" He asked suddenly, a wicked grin forming on his face, the one reserved for when he was going to do something another Titan really wasn't going to like.

Robin collected himself slowly in the minutes that the guys were alone, shaking the cloying scent of pineapples out of his nose. It seemed to cling to the air, and it made him feel lightheaded and dizzy, but none of the others seemed to notice it.

He settled himself and looked at his friend. "Are you kidding? Raven'd kill you."

BB pouted. "She'll never even know. I'll turn into a fly and-"

Robin shook his head. "She'd still know." Although he was curious too. Starfire had been acting weird, weirder than usual, lately. Not long after they had returned from Tokyo, and she had started to smell like… pineapples. A new perfume or something. He'd have to talk to her about that.

Cyborg piped up as he loaded the dishes into the dishwasher. "Besides- it's just girl talk. It's not like it's that interesting."

Robin himself disagreed. Anything with Starfire was bound to be interesting.

* * *

Raven pushed Starfire into her room and shut the door as tightly as possible, even going so far as to set up a soundproof barrier with her powers. They sat on Raven's black-sheeted bed and Raven turned demandingly to her alien friend.

"Alright, spill."

Starfire brought her legs up and hugged them to her chest. "Last night was worse, Raven. I am beginning to become afraid that my Maulth'ice will get out of control, and I will not be able to direct my own actions. I do not trust myself around him." She sighed. "My people would be so disappointed in me; it usually does not have to get to this point. Most succumb to the Maulth'ice's wondrous tortures within a few days."

Raven's eyebrows shot up. "Impressive. You should be proud of yourself- you've managed to deny it for, what a month now?" "

Starfire nodded. "An entire month of this. It is most unnatural." Her eyes welled up in tears- her hopelessness seeping through the room. "Oh, Friend Raven, what am I to do?"

Raven sighed at her friend. "Starfire, I told you, just talk to Robin."

Starfire looked mortified. "No, Raven. As simple as that sounds, I have no idea on how to even approach him with such a subject on my mind. Is there not… an easier way to rid myself of this?"

"I don't know, I'm not Tamaranian." Raven replied, slightly irritated. "Look, all I can think of is that you… couple with someone other than Robin. You could even go to a bar and just pick some guy up if you wanted." Raven hated being so crass, but she had learned a long time ago that Starfire needed things explained bluntly.

Star's brow furrowed as she considered the option. "No, I cannot. The thought of… coupling." She went on, using Raven's euphemism. "with anyone else gives me a distinctly nauseous feeling- as if I had just scented the odor of a _**Snorgian Blarkworm**_. I just would not feel… comfortable."

"But you don't feel comfortable with asking Robin either." Raven pointed out, playing the devil's advocate again.

Starfire fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. "On Tameran, this would never have been a problem. I would have suitors lined up outside of my dwelling place, each and every one willing to abate the _**Maulth'ice**_ with a night of pleasure, to see if they might be my _**Gendæn**_. 'Asking' would not be a problem.

"But we are not on Tameran." She went onto say, snatching the words out of Raven's mouth. "And I cannot go back. There is no sense in the brooding, correct?" She sat up, suddenly restless. "Raven, you have been on Earth far longer than I have… how does one approach a human male for the mutual stating of one's lusts?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I honestly have no idea. The only way I can think of is to just come straight out and say it- pick up lines and copious amounts of cologne are for guys. I'm sure if any girl really wanted to get laid, all she would have to do is say something."

'Earth is so... complicated.' Starfire thought, a nervous energy burning through her. Even now, as she sat in her close friend's bedroom, she could feel the Need swirl in the back of her mind, waiting for a weak moment to reassert itself.

Why did humans feel the need to conceal their feelings all of the time? It was so… frustrating! One could never tell what these confounded Earthlings were thinking or feeling, and it made life most difficult. Their speech was no better, filled with colloquialisms and euphemisms to 'pretty up' their words and soften blows. It often had multiple layers to it, like the sarcasm that Raven used. Although time was allowing her to adapt, Starfire still found it difficult to remember that that tone of voice meant that Raven meant the opposite of what she was saying.

It was most confusing indeed.

Starfire threw herself on the bed again, this time facing downwards- her voice muffled by the covers. "That sounds much easier to say then it is to actually accomplish."

Yey! Another completed chapter. There is no smut, but it is on its way, promise. Two more chapters of angst/fluff to get through and then there will be... something.  
Once again, reviews are appreciated, sometimes reciprocated. My ego thanks you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **Sorry for not updating in so long. It's been hard trying to write the in-between parts, not to mention having life getting in the way, and then this new site format confuzzled me for a bit. So if anyone has any idea how Starfire should go about telling Robin about her problem, by all means, suggest away.

But for now, the third chapter commences.

**Chapter Three: It's Pheromones, My Lovely.**

An alarm's scream echoed throughout the tower, signaling yet another criminal had decided to try his hand at plundering the riches of Jump City. The Titan's assembled in the Ops room seconds later, all waiting for Robin to inform them of the situation.

With a push of a button and a dramatic hand gesture, Robin revealed the identity and whereabouts of their villain.

"Red X has set off the alarm in the LexCorp building." Robin said, his voice authoritative and clear. He was pleased that something had finally happened, something to keep his mind off of… everything. He turned to the team, a rouge smile on his face. "Titans GO!"

* * *

Red X leapt from one building to the next, conscious of the silent alarm still ringing only a few skyscrapers behind him. He fled reluctantly, half of him wanting to get out of the immediate vicinity unscathed, loot in hand, the other half wanting to test his mettle- and his new toys- against the Teen Titans.

At least it was a win-win situation no matter what, he thought wryly to himself.

And soon enough, he heard the pitter-patter of Titan feet on the roof behind him. He whirled, his treasure already safely stored in a small compartment in his belt. "Titans." He said, glad of the voice modulator in the mask. "What a pleasure to see you so bright and early in the day."

Robin raised an eyebrow over his mask. "Wish I could say the same. Don't you criminals usually prefer the cover of darkness?"

"Not if one wants any bit of a challenge." And with that and a jaunty wave, Red X turned on his heel and ran.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin cried, his cry bouncing off the rooftops. The magic words were said and the team launched themselves into action.

Beast Boy immediately shifted into a rhinoceros and charged at the villain, only to be eluded by Red X leaping up and grabbing a hold of a conveniently placed clothesline.

Raven spoke her magic words, years of practice giving her the strength to grab her powers and use them as she pleased. Black tendrils of power lashed out at the thief like some dark hand. He deftly avoided them, only to have them catch on his cape, ripping the already tatterdemalion thing to shreds.

Cyborg's sonic blast came out of nowhere, blasting the thief off the line. He tumbled down, righting himself in the air, only to be caught by one of Robin's jump kicks. He fell backwards a bit before recovering and launching himself at the Teen Wonder.

They traded a few punches, each expertly blocking the other. Suddenly Red X lashed out with a kick to the knees, sending Robin to the ground, his teeth gritted in pain. Before he could recover his balance, Beast Boy charged in elephant form throwing Red X nearly off the roof. Red X went with it, only to right himself again, throwing his signature X's with a wave of his hand.

One connected with Beast Boy, sending him sprawling. He struggled, rapidly changing before realizing the futility of it. Useless, he resigned himself to cheering on his still active teammates.

X targeted Raven next, throwing his projectiles and alternately dodging her attacks. Cyborg rushed in while he was busy with the dark teenager, his sonic cannon at the ready. Red X positioned himself just right… And when Cyborg let loose his canon, he jumped- simultaneously avoiding Cyborg's attack and incapacitating Raven.

Red X landed, only to be assaulted with a hail of Starbolts. The packets of solar energy were all dodged, and Red X jumped once more, threadbare cloak flapping behind him. With a swift move, he quickly tackled his assailant. He crouched, nearly on top of her, his hands keeping hers to the side, his body keeping her, for the moment, on the ground. There was an audible sound as he breathed, cocking his head. "Wow, gorgeous. You smell great. New perfume?"

Starfire's eyes widened, the glow becoming more and more intense. The fight seemingly left her as she seized up, heart beating like a jungle drum in the center of her chest. X'hal bless her, if he was affected by it…

Emotions pounded in her blood, and she was all too aware of this thief's body in proximity to hers, the way his hands gripped her forearms. Thought rushed from her mind, no matter how she tried to grasp them, like water through her fingers.

X loosened his grip on her without really noticing it, entirely focused on the alien girl beneath him. "So, cutie. How about that date. You- me Saturday night? We'll paint the town red." He chuckled low in his throat- a sound that sent shivers through her.

She found her throat too dry to reply, closed off with fear and nigh uncontrollable urges. Each breath she took was forced and she gazed up at him with a palpable longing. There was a small thrill at being held down like she was, coupled with the proximity of a healthy, strong male. But, in her heart of hearts, she wished it was another masked man atop her, sending these feelings swirling within her.

Said masked man took advantage of X's near immobilization to kick him off of her, sending the unaware thief to the ground. Robin sprang up again, dodging a sloppy arch of electricity from X's hand, and landing a flurry of blows on the felled thief.

His head still muddled, Red X submitted easily as Robin tied his hands behind his back with a zip-tie, barely struggling as the Teen Titan handed him over to the arriving police. He seemed more confused than anything.

"Awesome dudes!" Beast Boy shouted after Raven had freed him from his bonds. The Titans stood on the roof, watching a rather docile X being carted away by Jump City's finest. "I can't believe we actually caught Red X! This is huge!"

"Yeah, neither can I." Robin replied, his gaze sneaking over to Starfire's form, who had her arms wrapped around her body, as if she was protecting herself from something. There was a haze in her normally clear green eyes- almost the same haze that seemed to permeate Red X.

Starfire's eyes cleared as she felt Robin's eyes on her, and a blush came to her cheeks. She felt… violated, she realized. Even though nothing had happened. The proximity of the thief, a "bad guy" had activated the **_Maulth'ice_**, rendering her almost helpless. Too late, she realized she could have hit him with her eyebeams or defeated him in some other fashion. She felt betrayed by her own body.

Instead of expressing her discomfort, she turned to the time honored human tradition of lying through her teeth and pretending to be perfectly fine. "Glorious friends! We have just felled a most elusive foe! For such a monumental occasion, we must go celebrate!"

Cyborg pumped one his hands in the air. "The little lady's got it right! You know what this calls for…"

"PIZZA!" Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted at the same time.

"Wonderful." Raven said, her voice as flat as a soda left out for two days. Only a small smile gracing her lips betrayed any sense of amusement.

"Yes." Starfire said, a cardboard smile plastered on her face and false elation in her voice. "We must celebrate our victory with the consumption of delicious 'junk' foods."

Robin smiled slightly, promising himself he'd speak to Starfire later. He wasn't fooled by her act, he knew her far too well, after all this time. But now wasn't the time to confront her. Especially not in front of the others. "Pizza it is." He echoed his team.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: **Well, I've been in a writing mood lately, it seems. So, Happy Holidays everyone, you get an update. ^_^ Major Fluff in this chapter, an awkward scene, (both for the characters _and_ me) and it gets a little steamy towards the end. That said, enjoy. And feel free to push that giant green button, if you get my drift.

* * *

**Chapter Four**: Confessions of a Teenage Tamaranian

The Titans entered the Tower, still in high spirits from the capture of one of their most elusive enemies. Almost immediately, they parted ways, celebrating in their own unique ways. Cyborg and Beast Boy settled in for a Game Station Tournament, and Raven sat in the Operation/Living room with her book for a change instead of cloistering herself in her room.

Usually after such a battle, Starfire would watch her friends as they played, or even go out for a bit, to observe the wonders of her adopted planet. But as soon as she was alone, Starfire's mask of happiness crumbled, violation and confusion thrumming through her.

Obviously, she was attracted to this Red X. But what did that mean?

She wished she was back on Tameran for just a bit. She needed to speak with someone who had gone through what she had- preferably her mother. The ache of loneliness settled in, and she remembered how she had been sacrificed for her planet's safety, how no one had been around to explain about the Transformation and to mollify her fears. Now she was in another such "bind" and there was no one to talk too.

"Starfire?"

Well, there was someone.

"Yes, Robin?" she asked him, turning around to face him. Their eyes met, only the shield of his mask to separate them. Starfire had a sudden desire to rip that mask off and finally see him, face to face.

"Are you okay?" his voice was filled with a sort of awkward concern, and she smiled at him, in what she hoped was an encouraging way.

"I am quite fine. Why do you ask this of me?"

"You've been acting strangely. Out of character. Is there something on your mind?"

More then he could ever imagine. She bit her bottom lip as she stared at her feet. They were several feet away from each other, but even that far away, she could feel it starting to burn in her chest. Oh how she wanted to…

"Robin…" she said, and then stopped as he stepped closer.

He inhaled deeply, feeling slightly lightheaded. She smelled, different, not that he had known exactly what she had smelled like before. Perhaps it was a new perfume? That had to be it, but who made a perfume that smelled like pineapples?

"Starfire." He shook his head slightly, trying to clear it, but no matter what he did the scent seemed to cloy at him, muddling his thoughts. He grabbed her hand, feeling the warmth of it through his glove.

Her breath hitched in her throat as the Need surged forward. In a moment of blessed reaction, she grabbed his hand and pulled him in so that his body was against hers and she kissed him.

This was nothing like their kiss in Tokyo, all sweet and slow, the merest brush of lips, this was fire and passion and force. Their tongues met somewhere in the middle, doing things that could barely be legal.

Starfire gasped and pushed him back as she moved to the opposite wall. The coolness of it helped a little, but it was taking all of her internal fortitude not to leap at him again. Her hands were unsteady as her body screamed at her. It was agonizing to be so close.

"Starfire." Robin said again, trying to use his mounting concern to overcome the flash of heat her kiss had sparked. He even managed to sound worried through his breathlessness. He took several deep breaths to cure this before he went on. "Starfire, what's wrong?"

"We can't." She muttered, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see him. "I can't. I cannot foist this on you, Robin."

"Foist what? Star, come on. You have to tell me what's wrong." There had to be something wrong with her, he decided. Starfire was never this closed off.

Her eyes opened, those emerald orbs filled with sorrow. It was heartbreaking, and if he had trusted himself at that moment, Robin would have enveloped her in his arms and promised her anything.

"You are correct, Robin. I am not myself. I am…" She searched for a word. "Sick."

That was all he needed to push the… lustful thoughts to the back of his mind. His teammate was in trouble, and it was familiar enough territory that he could take control of the situation.

"Have you been to see Raven? She could probably…"

Starfire shook her head. "It is not the type of sickness that can be healed by her, or that I would want healed by her. It will take a different sort of 'laying of hands'." She stopped then, as if just realizing what she said, and her face burnt with the force of her embarrassment.

Robin started, wondering if he really just heard such an innuendo from Starfire. After all, he thought, just because she is a little ignorant in the ways of Earth does not make her naïve. But he just couldn't picture anything of that caliber coming from sweet, innocent Starfire. He had to have been mistaken. "What do you mean?"

She became flustered, her hands moving wildly as she tried to move through her thoughts.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened today, with X?" Robin asked her, frowning.

"Yes, it does." She admitted, feeling slight tinges of relief. She could talk about this- she just had to be… scientific about it. "You, remember my Transformation?"

Robin nodded. How could he forget? It had been the first time Starfire had ever really hid anything from him, er, the Titans. She had always been a bit insecure about belonging- her being from a different planet and all, but she had never actually _left_ before. He remembered the panic he had felt when he had discovered she was gone.

"After my transformation I physically reached maturity." Starfire went on. "My power kept growing until I reached the peak of it, and thus the peak of my… desirability. My body now believes it is time to find a mate, to sire the next generation. No matter what I think." She shook her head once, as if to clear her head. "So, if I remember correctly, it is sending out pheromones, trying to attract me an equally desirable mate."

Robin's face grew warm from her admission, and the weight of what it meant. Intimacy of any sort was difficult for the Teen Wonder, to say the least. "And that's why X was so easily subdued." He said, his voice cracking slightly. _X_ was a good mate for her?

"Yes." Starfire said, looking down. It had not been her fault, but she still felt a flash of shame. "I believe the _**Maulth'ice**_ was becoming desperate. I have been denying it for a month now, and it is becoming stronger. I feel that it will not be too long before it overcomes my senses."

"That can't be good." Robin said finally.

Starfire's eyes met his. "No, Robin. It would not be good. I would not be able to control myself. It would be tantamount to…" She swallowed the last word, unable to say it. "For both of us."

He didn't need to ask who 'us' was.

So here was the answer to the mystery- why for the last several weeks his private thoughts had been… invaded for lack of a better term. Not that he hadn't been having those thoughts before, but they had come much more frequently and they were more tangible then before. His dreams were the same, and he often woke up with the scent of pineapples in his nose and his sheets covered in night sweat.

However, the thought of going to the next level, to make those dreams a reality so soon after they had just started dating scared him a little. Intimacy was not easy for him, with his parents dieing while he was young, and all those lectures about distancing himself from Bruce.

He wanted to. Oh, God did he want to. But was he ready too?

Looking at it another way, she was his teammate. She was in trouble and he was in a position to help her. Shouldn't he be jumping at the chance?

Their eyes met again, the silence stretching like star-swirled space between them.

"Regardless of the consequences." Starfire stated. "I cannot ask this of you. It would be too much on our fledgling relationship. It is simply too much. I can wait."

"What will happen to you if you deny it for too long?" Robin asked seriously. She frowned, but he went on. "I need to know. The truth, Star."

She opened up, and it was as if a weight had been lifted. Tamaranians were not meant to lie or keep things bottled up. "It will become harder and harder to contain. Very likely, it will become painful. In all honesty, I do not fully know. No one on my planet has resisted the mating instinct as long as I have. Usually, one gives in as soon as it comes upon her, trying out many different men before she finds her _**Gendæn.**_

"I realize how strange this must seem…"

"Actually." Robin said, his voice taking on a lighter tone. "It makes sense. Earth woman do the same thing- they just aren't forced into it by their drives. Most of the time."

After a minute or two, Robin's trembling voice filled the space between them. "I want to do this Starfire. I want to help you- not just because you need it." He added, stemming her protests. "I want to."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Robin closed the distance between them, his mouth taking hers forcefully. There was fire between them, their bodies so close it was almost as if they were one. He had no way to hide how much he wanted her, but then, he didn't want to.

Eventually, Starfire broke it off, breathing heavily. "Robin, are you sure this is what you want?" she asked, her voice trembling with raw need. Her eyes were blazing with it, and yet she had still found that shred of self-control. He had to know what he was getting into. "For once we start- if you change your mind." She paused. "I do not know if I will be able to stop. So please, Robin, you _do_ want this, yes?"

"_**Yes**__."_

As soon as the word had dropped from Robin's lips, Starfire descended on him, her mouth covering his. She had him trapped against the wall as she devoured him hungrily.

He remained passive for a few seconds, marveling how in just a few short hours their relationship had escalated. Not as if he was complaining. And now, Starfire, sweet, naive Starfire was consuming him as if he was essential to her continuing survival. And perhaps he was, if what she told him about this Malt-ice was right.

That thought cheered him, and brought him back to the moment. Her tongue was currently moving along the bottom of his lip, bribing its entrance into his mouth, showing him that she was not going to be a passive lover in any meaning of the world. Time to show her the same was true of him.

He opened his mouth slightly, allowing her passage inside. But his own tongue slipped beside hers at the same time, so they seemed to dance and play with each other.

But the sensations from her tongue were quite different. In fact, her tongue was rough, slightly reminiscent of that of the tongue of a cat. And how was it… oh right- it was prehensile as well. Robin found that amusing. Aliens were so… strange. Wonderful, but strange.

He pulled his head away slightly to come up for air, already panting heavily before any of the 'fun' stuff had begun. Starfire looked briefly disappointed before she returned to his skin- kissing her way down his neck. She stopped at his pulse point, swiping the rough edge of her tongue across the hollow of his throat.

Robin shivered slightly, his eyes closing. He wet his lips with difficulty, as his mouth was dry. He tried to remember something… but he couldn't think while she had her lips on him. What was it he wanted to say…? He opened his eyes. Right, they were still in the hallway.

He tried to speak several times, failing miserably until Starfire decided he had had enough of a breather and started working upwards again, towards his mouth.

"Star?" he finally croaked out. She continued, ignoring him. "Kori?" he said his voice softer as he said her birth name, belying both the urgency and the intimacy of the situation. She glanced up at him, her eyes focusing on his as he spoke. "We're in the hallway still…"

Reluctantly, she broke away from her ministrations, her cheeks tinged with the slightest touch of purple. "And?" she asked cheekily, her voice deeper then normal, throaty and very, very sexy.

Robin bristled. "Um, we shouldn't be doing this where the others can see us."

Confusion washed over Starfire before she blushed even harder, her thoughts breaking through her lust induced haze. "True. So, Mr. Grayson. Your room or mine?" Her smile was coy and her eyes mischievous.

Robin thought quickly, not panicked at all by the casual usage of his name in the Tower. He was too distracted for such petty things. "My Room's probably closer, but yours has the bigger bed."

Starfire laughed, a depraved sound that caused wonderful things to happen to his nether regions. "My room it is then." And without another word, she picked him up and flew them as fast as she could to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: **No sex in this chapter I'm afraid, but they do have a nice heart-to-heart. I do promise there will be smut eventually, I just can't put it in just yet. But, you know what they say, good things come to those who wait.

Also, I own nothing in this work of fiction that I am most certainly not profiting from, save a few words I made up.

Anyhoo, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Five: **They're Cliché's for a Reason.

No sooner did they set foot in Starfire's room then Robin found himself thrown on the bed. He looked up at the alien to find her closing the door as tight as possible, and placing her dresser in front of it for good measure.

That done, she turned back to Robin, her face writ with desire as clearly as if the words were stamped over her skin. Her mouth was quirked up in a cheeky imitation of a smile and her eyes glowed. "Now where were we?" She asked him as she walked towards him. Robin's throat worked as he tried to swallow. He knew how strong she was, how utterly powerful, and for the first time ever he felt… scared of that power within her.

Starfire on the other hand felt wonderful. In finally giving into the _**Maulth'ice**_, in surrendering to the Need she had found such strength, such pleasure. She hissed a breath in, eyes roving over Robin, her-soon-to-be conquest.

The thought chilled her, and she fought the desire back a bit. Years of slavery, combined with a few living on earth had given her a modicum of control over the most pernicious of emotions, and so she was triumphant in pushing the powerful emotions back. It was still present, lust and need, the need to dominate as much as gain and receive pleasure, swirling under her skin. As long as she did not touch him…

The glow in her eyes dimmed until Robin could see her pupils. He visibly relaxed, finding his voice once again. "Star- Starfire, are you alright?"

Her eyes found his face, and her lips thinned. "You are afraid, Robin. Still. What of? You said you were alright… that you wanted this."

A blush crept up his neck and spread across his face like oil on water. "It's that," he swallowed again, "that I've never seen you like this before."

A small, almost cruel smile tugged at her lips. It looked strained more then anything. She looked away. "I am very good at hiding the darker, less pleasing sides of me, Robin. The Gordanians beat it out of me early." Her eyes met his mask. "And, to be honest, I am afraid as well. I have never known myself to be so… wanton." She chuckled darkly.

He laughed along with her, his voice slightly strained. She never even mentioned those years in interim between Tameran and Earth. He decided that that was for another time and changed the subject. "Well, Star. I don't find this side of you all together unpleasant. In fact…" he let a mischievous smile over take his face. "It kinda turns me on."

Her smile flushed out, becoming a more genuine grin, and her eyes started to glow dimly. The scent of pineapples surged through the room again, and Robin felt himself react.

But once again, Starfire pushed it back. "Listen, Robin. Before we begin again, there are a few things I must explain to you. Sex between us… it will be slightly different then that between two humans. It will be an experience for me as well."

Robin looked away. "Well, Star. I won't really have anything to compare it to…"

Starfire's eyes widened in shock, and then blushed slightly at it. "Truly?" Her voice barely concealed her delight. She had heard much about promiscuity among human youth. It hadn't shocked her- hormones and feelings should not be ignored- but it did shock her that some one as… desirable as Robin wouldn't have been taken to bed before now. She gave voice to her doubts: "I would have thought that…"

"Well, don't." Robin said. "I've never had… I've never done it before. It very nearly happened once or twice with a good friend of mine, but it just never seemed right."

"Oh." Starfire replied. The seconds ticked by before. "If you wish to wait, I am sure I could find something that would…"

"No." Robin's voice was firm as he interrupted her. "I want this Starfire. I mean it, I…" he swallowed. "This seems more then right."

Starfire's face broke open in a smile, that same sweet smile that haunted his dreams, as she came to sit down next to him on her bed. "It means a lot to hear you say that, Robin. But please, reserve your judgement until after I tell you what it will be like."

Robin gestured for her to continue. Starfire took a deep breath, steadying herself, seriousness slipping over her.

"It will be rough, possessive. I will not be able to help that- the _**Maulth'ice**_ tends to drive all reason out of one's head. You saw that before. It might even be painful, because of our differences in physical strength. I have heard that even Tamaranian males are sore after the first time, from the sheer ferocity of it. I will most likely mark you- biting, scratching. And once we begin, I doubt I will be able to stop."

"But you stopped before." Robin pointed out, his mind working to assimilate all the new information.

"True enough. But that was because we hadn't gotten very far." Her face burned with the admission. "It will be pleasurable; I have no doubt about that. But I could very well harm you, maybe even break bones." She was silent for a moment, letting it sink in before she offered him a way out. "Are you sure you wish to continue?"

Robin nodded slowly, determination making his muscles stiff. "I'm not loosing this chance over a bit of rough sex, Starfire. Besides, it won't always be like that, right?"

Starfire chuckled. "No, Robin. The first time is the roughest- as we will be marking each other as… mates, for a lack of a better term. After that, it should not be as urgent."

Robin very nearly sighed in relief but stopped before he could exhale. He swallowed it; gazing at the frown that over took Starfire's face. She was so… mercurial. Her emotions changed so easily- it was hard to understand why she wasn't just exhausted all the time. "What is it?"

"There is another thing that you should know, before we get into the physical bodily differences." She replied. "It is very likely, although I am not one hundred percent sure, that we could become mated… for life." Her eyes were shut tightly, as if she was waiting for him to back out.

Predictably, Robin's eyes widened behind his mask, and his heart rate sped up in away that had nothing to do with the impending excitement. "For… life?"

Starfire couldn't bring herself to look at him. "It is a possibility. However, you are of a different species, which brings the possibility down to almost zero. I just thought I should mention it, should something happen."

"So what happens if we were to become… mated?"

"I'm not exactly sure. On my planet, when two become True Mates, they develop a sort of empathetic bond. It allows each other to reach out and feel what their partner is feeling, and if it is strong enough- thinking. It is both a defense mechanism and something to ensure fidelity. Perhaps, if anything does happen, then we will be… easier to read."

"So, you'd be in my head." Robin said slowly, his suspicion acting as a cold shower, dousing the fire she had stirred beneath his skin.

Starfire looked at him. "In a manner of speaking. I would like to think more… that I would be in your heart."

Robin bit his lip to keep him from sputtering some pathetic cliché, like "_you already are."_ Instead he was silent, emotions and thought flickering across his mind without so much as touching his stoic face.

After a few minutes, Starfire stood. "I understand Robin, this would be asking too much. You do not want anyone inside of your mind, and quite right. I am… sorry I asked." She turned and headed for the door.

"Starfire." He said, standing up faster then he thought possible. He grabbed her forearm, before she could move the dresser out of the way, utterly refusing to let her go.

"No, Robin. You are right; this is too much to ask of you. I can feed the _**Maulth'ice**_ with someone who no has chance of forming the _**Lukta**_, this Mating Bond. I… apologize for being so presumptuous." She said, unable to look at him.

"It's not that, Starfire." He said, feeling frustration creep up on him. "It's just; I don't think we are ready for something so… monumental." Then he realized the weight of her words, and jealousy swept over him like a title wave.

"Robin, I do not know how much longer I can keep the Need at bay. But, I will try. For you, I will try." She said it faced away from him, but Robin felt awe and wonder take him over. She cared about him enough to ignore her body's obvious needs, to accommodate him this way?

Sure, people did it all the time, but by the way Starfire sounded, she had already been denying herself far too long. Shame coupled with the awe. If she was being so selfless, why couldn't he- it wasn't as if the whole mating thing was going to happen; only that it might. And even if it did happen, so what? She already seemed to know exactly what he was feeling. So, why wasn't he willing to take this chance?

The answer came to him at once. He had always been taught to keep aloof, to keep his distance. To never let anyone in. But there was just something about the Alien Princess that broke through any and every defense he could throw up. Looking at the pain on her face, he realized something. Perhaps he was not meant to live aloof and apart like his mentor. Perhaps he was meant to have someone know him, and even love him, inside and out.

Before he could change his mind again, Robin inhaled deeply, aware of what he was committing himself too and not caring.

"Starfire." She didn't look at him. "Koriand'r." Her birth name made her turn around, her eyes meeting his, sparkling with unshed tears of remorse. "I'll do it, Kori." He said. "I want to."

With his third affirmation, the sun broke through the clouds on her face, and the next thing he knew he was enveloped by those strong limbs, the air forced out of him.

"Star, I can't breathe." He managed to choke out. She flushed, embarrassed at forgetting her own strength and aroused by his nearness. Reluctantly she relinquished her hold on the Teen Wonder, causing him to fall back onto the bed.

"I apologize, Robin." She said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I realize I often get overzealous and…"

"Don't apologize. Your overzealousness is one of the things I love about you." He admitted. He blushed slightly as he said it, but didn't take it back. Was it a side effect of those pheromones that he could not control his mouth, or just a side effect of being around Starfire?

But the way she smiled at him made the slightly embarrassing admission worth it.

She was about to reply when the alarm went off again, the klaxon making both teenagers jump and effectively ruining the mood. Robin's eyes narrowed- he had never wanted to leave the city to its own devices before, but he was sorely tempted.

"Of course we would be interrupted." Starfire said, her voice dripping with sadness. "**_Glarbork slemer flopin _**follow me as if they were my personal **_drog._**"

Robin gave her a reassuring smile as they left the room, but then he stopped just outside the door. By the blank look on his face, he was clearly wondering if he should take another route to the Ops room, or if he should wait a few seconds to throw the other Titans off the trail. Starfire notices and stopped just a few steps ahead of him, staring at him as passively as she was able. Ignorent as she was of Earthen customes, she was going to allow him to lead.

"Screw it." He said finally, taking a few steps toward her and slipping his hand in hers. "Let 'em talk."

She grinned wildly, and took off down the hallway, floating a good foot off the ground in her elation and dragging Robin behind her.

* * *

**A/n**: Sweet, huh? Just make sure you review- my muse uses them for fuel, and in return fuels my creative processes. See what I did there?


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Wow, I had no idea this story would ever become this popular. I'm just sorry I can't churn out chapters fast enough, what with college and work and everything. Plus, I had to just find a way to complicate the story more. XD

So, here is the latest one. I'm not exactly happy with it, but I've gone over it a couple of times and I can't see anymore ways to tweak it. So feel free to tell me whats wrong with it. And enjoy it, of course, if you can.

**

* * *

Chapter Six**: Into Thin Air.

If the other Titans saw anything odd in the two walking in together, hand in hand, they tactfully forgot to mention it. Only Raven's conspiratorial wink to Starfire and Cyborg's and Beast Boy's matching grins proved that they had seen, and noted, the public display of affection.

It was so rare, after all.

"So, what's going on?" Robin asked as he fell into his Leader Role, squeezing Starfire's hand once before he let go and strode towards the computer.

Instantly the Titan's were all business. "Red X escaped custody." Cyborg explained. "Seems that he came to his senses after that severe beating we gave him," he cracked his knuckles with a small smile on his face, "and somehow slipped his cuffs, knocked out both the officers in the car and escaped the car after in ran into a tree."

"Are the officers unharmed?" Starfire asked.

"A few bumps and bruises, but they'll be alright." Cyborg replied.

"So, we have no idea where X is." Robin stated, his mask narrowing along with his eyes.

Cyborg nodded. "I was thinking we could start at the site of the crash and fan out from there."

Robin nodded in agreement. "Beats waiting for him to strike again." He took a deep breath and all the Titans looked at him in anticipation. "TITANS- GO!"

* * *

Raven and Starfire flew alongside each other on the way to the crime scene, going slow enough that amicable conversation was still possible.

"So, I judge by that little display of affection in the Ops room and all the ambient warm fuzzy feelings coming off of you two, that things went well?" Raven asked, looking somewhat bemused.

Starfire turned and smiled at her friend. "Oh yes, Raven. Things between us are simply glorious. Not only did I explain everything that the first Mating entails, but Robin agreed to be my partner, knowing everything that could happen."

"You mean the whole mated-for-life thing?"

Starfire nodded vigorously. "I was sure that that aspect would have 'broken the deal' as you say, as we are so new to being the girlfriend and boyfriend, but he accepted! If not for the alarm…"

"I'd be having a hard time keeping my feelings to myself right about now." Raven finished for her.

"Oh, but enough about me Raven. We have been so busy trying to solve my problem that we have not talked about the budding feelings between you and a certain fellow Titan, yet."

At that, Raven turned a bright red and nearly stopped in mid-air. "I don't know what you're talking about, Starfire."

Starfire merely smiled. "Of course you do not."

The pair touched down a few minutes later at the site of the car crash, the boys in their vehicles right behind them.

The scene was strangely untouched, as Robin had put a call into the Police Chief before they arrived. "Alright, Team." He said. "We've got fifteen minutes to pick up the trial before the cops get her and trample over everything. Go."

Starfire flew up in the air, searching with glowing eyes for any sign of a trail. Raven floated up beside her, eyes closed and muttering her mantra, searching for X's thought patterns. If he was anywhere near, she would find him.

Beast Boy had morphed into a bloodhound and was sniffling at the very obvious footprints leading away from the scene and into the woods on the side of the road, searching for a scent. Cyborg had one of his many attachments out, searching for a heartbeat, or a sound he could use.

Robin, on the other hand, was searching the car itself. It was a long shot- but maybe something there could give him a clue. However obscure, it would help him. He had been the partner of the world's greatest detective, after all.

Beast Boy barked suddenly, before taking off into the woods. Almost as if it was planned, Cyborg and Starfire followed him, searching the shadowed trees for any sign of the enemy.

As they disappeared, Raven landed lightly next to Robin. "I thought I had him." She said. "I caught a snippet of a thought, but he was out of my range before I could zero in on him."

Robin gave her a questioning look and she went on. "I caught a picture of the docks- pier… 17, I think."

He nodded thoughtfully. "That could be where he's hiding out. Whether or not he went back there is a different question." He sighed, before running a hand through his gelled hair. "I've got nothing here- let's go follow the others."

They disappeared into the woods just as the police showed up to investigate the scene.

* * *

The woods were unusually dark for the afternoon, thanks in part to the inexplicable cloud cover above.

Starfire flew in between the trees, eyes blazing as she tried to see through the shifting shadows. She felt alone in these vast trees, even though she knew that if she flew up above the canopy, she could have spotted them easily. There was just something about this forest that screamed isolation.

And above all of that, she had the distinct feeling that she was being watched.

It did not "freak her out" like it should have. Instead of her hackles rising, she shivered for an entirely different reason.

That was disconcerting all on its own.

She paused for a second, glowing eyes scanning the scene. When she came up with nothing, she decided to leave before whatever was there decided to show itself. She flew up into the air, panic spurring her faster to the safety of her friend's company.

Robin glanced at her as she landed beside him, her trepidation palpable. "Find anything?" He asked.

Starfire shook her head. "No, I did not. Although…" she swallowed. "I did have the distinct feeling I was being observed."

He frowned. "Well, I've come up with nothing, too. Beast Boy's still following the trail, but I wanted to check out the warehouse Raven caught a glimpse of."

Raven nodded. "I have a feeling we won't find anything, but we should be thorough. So why don't you and Starfire check it out, and we'll join you once we're done here. If we do find anything, we'll call you."

Robin nodded, his face blank. "Come on, Star." He said absently, holding out his hand.

She slipped her hand in his, noting how firm his grip was, how warm his hand. As their hands made contact a flitting smile passed over his face, and she immediately felt better. Maybe it had been nothing after all. In any case, she was fine now.

It was easy enough for her to fly with his hand in hers, arm growing taunt as she rose into the air.

Once in the air, she looked down at him. "Where is this warehouse, please, Robin?"

Her voice shook him out of his reverie. "Near the docks. Land near the marina, we'll walk the rest of the way."

Starfire merely nodded. "He would be expecting us to come by air."

"Exactly."

* * *

The pair touched down just outside of the marina, about 100 feet away from the beginning of the warehouse district.

"Raven said that she saw a warehouse on Pier 17 before X went out of range, if it even was X to begin with." Robin whispered. "We need to go in as quietly as possible."

Starfire nodded her understanding and floated a few inches off of the ground. They moved swiftly, keeping to the shadows as much as they could. Soon enough, they stood in front of the stereotypical run-down warehouse glaring forebodingly down at them.

Robin nodded at Starfire and she fired up, blasting the front door off its hinges before they charged in.

The warehouse had obviously been lived in, a bed in one corner, various training paraphernalia in another, a computer on a table in the middle of the room. An extra Red X suit told them this was indeed the place they were looking for.

"It seems that X is no longer here." Starfire said.

"So it would seem." Robin said as they scanned the place for clues. Finally he sighed. "I don't know what I expect to find." He confessed. "Just because X lived here before doesn't mean that there'll be any information on where he is know. Unless he comes back here, we've got nothing."

"So it would seem."

"Come on, let's go back to the Tower. I'll call the others on the way." He sounded so disheartened and frustrated. Starfire bit her lip and followed him out, trying not to think too much about flying him back home.

Thinking about it would inevitably lead to her imagining more pleasant contact, which would only be torturous. Obviously, they wouldn't be able to act on anything until X was behind bars for good.

Trying to think about X did no good either- apparently, her body would react to him whether or not she wanted it to. And she desperately did not want to.

Robin called the others, who apparently hadn't found anything either- Red X's scent had disappeared into the ocean, so he was impossible to trace. Apparently, he had regained his senses and figured out a way to shake them all off.

The two of them entered the Tower, frustrated and tired from their hours of searching. Starfire gave Robin a wistful, if weary look. She was tired, but she knew that if they started something, her Need would burn the weariness from them.

She shook her head. The time just wasn't right, right now. The need was there, but not the _**infson**_. She had no intention of completing such a momentous occasion after such disappointment.

"I believe I will retire now, Robin." She said to him. "Good night, and pleasant _**shlorvax**_."

Robin grabbed her hand as she walked past, causing her to look at him oddly. "You're not getting off that easily." He said, his voice slightly husky. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. It wasn't the urgent crushing of lips of back in the hallway, but it was far from a mere brush. Each of them was panting by the time they had broken apart.

He let her go, reluctantly, when the opening of the downstairs door told them the others had arrived. "Good night, Starfire." He said quietly, before he turned around and headed to his room.

Starfire watched him walk away, a small smile on her face, before she started back to hers. She was humming softly to herself, floating a few inches off the floor in her glee.

She entered her room, completely oblivious to her surroundings and the cool wind that tickled across her skin. She sat on her bed and began to remove her boots. She had only gotten one off when she heard a noise behind her.

Eyes and hands blazing, she whirled around to face the intruder. She rose into the air and started launching star bolts at the figure, who deftly leapt out of the way of each one of them.

The shadow touched down once, then used the bed to spring up towards Starfire, landing on top of her and sending her to the floor. Slow warmth pulsed through her as her body registered her predicament. Her struggles against the intruder only made it worse.

She hurled insults at him, eyes still glowing, but she couldn't seem to buck him off. Her body didn't want to cooperate, and as she moved she became more and more aware of her body, and the _**Maulth'ice**_ stretching beneath her skin.

Her opponent took advantage of her distraction and took the opportunity to slip a cloth over her mouth and nose, keeping it pressed against her skin no matter how she struggled. Eventually, her palpitations ceased, and she fell into unconsciousness.

The figure picked her up, cradling her gently staring at her limp form for a moment, before he adjusted her, settling her in. Ready to go- the figure leapt out of the rather large hole in the window, disappearing from the Tower and into the starless night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n**: Here it is, at long last. I'm afraid I'm not incredibly happy with it, especially the ending, but I decided you guys had waited too long for it. And good news for all, the next chapter will contain Smut. It is even called "In Which there is Smut." It may take awhile, but you guys are accustomed to waiting by now, and I'm going to make it as good as I can.

Any suggestions and constructive criticism are, of course, welcome and I shall try to incorperate them as best I can.

Thanks for waiting, again. And Enjoy.

* * *

  
**Chapter Seven**: Like some sort of prize.

Robin tossed and turned in his bed, wondering what possessed him to kiss her like that right before heading off to bed. His body felt like it was on fire as he continued to move, trying to find a comfortable spot on his sweat-soaked sheets.

Eventually, he got up, knowing he wouldn't be able to drop off peacefully with her scent still in his nose. He dressed himself haphazardly in a pair of worn sweatpants and a T-shirt and headed for the gym.

Or, at least, he had started out going to the gym. Somehow he found himself outside Starfire's room, hand poised to knock.

The feel of his hand on the wood jolted him back to his senses. "What am I doing?" he hissed to himself, head whirling in confusion.

They weren't quite… alright, they were, but he couldn't just barge right in there and suddenly demand this from her. They were on her terms, not his. Suddenly he wondered when he became so comfortable with the idea of losing control.

_Only with her. _He thought, suddenly bemused.

He stood in front of her door for a long minute, just listening. The scent of her filled the air, pineapples and something else he couldn't quite name. But… he thought with a frown, he couldn't hear her. Usually, one could hear the breathing of a sleeping person. At least, if one was listening as hard as he was.

Strangely, her room was completely silent, save for the whispering of the wind in from the window.

Cautiously, he knocked at her door. He waited for a second, listening hard, but heard nothing but the wind. Could she have gone outside?

But something didn't feel quite right.

He knocked again, louder this time. He could think of an excuse later, something sappy like "I couldn't stop thinking about you," or "I couldn't stand to be apart from you." She'd probably buy it.

Worry swept over him when she didn't answer. He typed in the pass code for her door, knowing it was futile to kick it down however much he might want to.

His heart sped up three fold when he found her room empty, and doubled again when he found her window open.

He threw himself into the room, the thick scent of chemicals just barely noticeable under the scent of Starfire. The room wasn't trashed, but the wall was defiantly scorched in places, and a few of her knick-knacks had fallen to the floor.

Abducted. All signs pointed to that, no matter how he didn't want to believe it. His heart both fell to his feet and rose to beat in his mouth at the same time. Somehow he got his thoughts under control long enough to think logically.

And logically, there was really only one person who was able, with both the ability and the freedom, to do this. Only one person with the motive.

Robin left the room as quickly as he was able, taking the stairs two at a time in his hurry. He would not get away with this.

* * *

Starfire woke up, her head still slightly muzzy, facing what looked like a ceiling of rock. The mere fact that it was not the ceiling back in Titan's tower was enough to bring her to full wakefulness and to send her heart beating in triplets.

She sat up slowly, unable to go any faster, but soon found herself looking around the room.

She was laying on a bare mattress, tags still on. Obviously stolen, she thought, though she did wonder how anyone could have gotten it here without being noticed. She wasn't tied down at least, though she could have broken through anything if whoever had taken her had tried.

It was a cave, she concluded, having been in enough to know. Stone walls with just enough stalactites to give it that rustic look. The floor was littered with detritus, although somebody had obviously tried to make it more homey.

She felt like sighing and then just flopping right back down on the bed, but she didn't. She had to find a way out of here.

Slowly, she rose into the air, exacerbating her headache into something primal and angry. She set herself back down, somehow able to stand without her knees buckling. The pain spiked into her skull when a voice echoed throughout the cave.

"So, you're awake then." She looked over to see Red X, looking as dark and foreboding as ever, and felt her abdomen twitch in response, sending a shockwave of surprising warmth through her. "Good. You looked so peaceful lying there, I didn't want to wake you."

"What do you want of me?" she blurted out, panic getting the best of her.

"You tell me." He replied. "What is it? Why am I suddenly drawn to you like never before?" As he spoke, he approached her, each step slow and deliberate.

Her eyes widened, and her heart raced just a little bit faster, a foxtrot rather than an extreme sort of waltz. "I… I do not know what you mean."

He stopped just short of her, his eyes blazing into hers, even through his mask. "Don't lie to me, Starfire. I've heard your people aren't very good at it." When she didn't answer, he sighed. "I've always thought you were cute, but lately… I can't stop thinking about you. This is more than human hormones. So what is going on?"

"_**Maulth'ice.**_"

Saying it was enough to set it off, fiery ropes writhing beneath her skin. She gasped, frozen by the wave of emotion and raw _need_ overtaking her. X's mask widened along with his eyes.

"There it is… that scent." He made a guttural sound in his throat, whipping off his mask. Starfire started back in surprise, but his lips were on hers before she could register what she was seeing.

And then she kissed him back, their tongues viciously warring, an age-old dominance display. Finally, X had enough and pushed her back onto the mattress, the pheromones destroying any self-control he could have had. He knelt down beside her, and made as if to continue what the _**Maulth'ice **_started.

"No…" She managed to choke out before the wave of need all but pulled her personality under leaved only the quivering, animal instinct in control.

Red X also seemed past the point of rational thought. He dropped to the mattress, his hands snaking up to grab her wrists, his mouth intent on capturing hers.

"The lady said 'no'." She knew that voice. Even through the haze of red-hot lust, she knew it and felt another surge in response. Her body seized, her back arching, and she was surprised she didn't catch fire then and there.

X was off her in a flash, his stance as aggressive as any male animal protecting what they perceived as theirs. He gave voice to her thoughts. "Robin."

"X."

They stood, staring at each other, heartbeats suspended in time. Then they crashed together in a frenzy of activity. Instinct took over, both of them driven by the scent of exotic fruits and the promise of tasting them.

There was no technique in this battle, no perfectly executed strikes, no precisely timed dodges. It was all grappling and strength, fueled by an animalistic side both males had forgotten they possessed.

Starfire watched helplessly from the sidelines, her body wracked with sensation. She couldn't help but watch them go at it, her hearts beating erratically in her chest faster and faster until she thought she might explode with need.

She didn't know how long it lasted, but eventually Robin lashed out with his legs and X flew backward and into the rock face behind him.

Robin glared at X's prone body, making sure he wasn't getting up for another round before he rushed to Starfire's aid. His voice was breathy, and it was taking all of his control not to jump her then and there. "You alright, Star?"

"Please." She said, turning those emerald eyes on him, her whole body burning.

He bit his lip, wanting nothing more then to do exactly what she wanted and damn the consequences.

"We can't." he rasped. "Not here… not now. And X needs to be taken back into custody…"

"Please." She whispered, and he couldn't help himself. He leaned down, just to get a little closer, and she closed the distance. Her lips captured his and he tongues did unspeakably erotic things while their bodies melded together. He felt such heat, threatening to burn him alive and he relished in it.

Somehow, he found the will to pull away, panting. "Not yet… not now."

"But…"

"Go back to the tower and wait for me. We will tonight, Starfire. Promise." And though she couldn't see his eyes, she felt his insistence. Anguish burned in her at the thought of being gone so long, but she would manage. She would have to.

It was easier to think now that some of the energy had bled off. The **_Maulth'ice_** seemed to quiet beneath her skin, not gone, just more manageable.

She nodded. "Be quick."

He smiled, a brief and almost rueful gesture. "Promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: **Finally, amirite? I do apologize for this being so awfully late to be done, between moving and working and whatnot, life has just been hectic and fanfiction has been the last thing on my mind. But here it is! Smut, at long last. I only hope it meets your expectations, dear readers. And there may or may not be an epilogue in the works~ We will just have to see how it goes.

Anyway, enjoy. ^^  
**  


* * *

  
Chapter Eight**: In Which There is Smut.

Robin unceremoniously threw his unconscious rival over his shoulder and booked it out of the rocky cave as fast as his legs could carry him, fueled by the promise of things to come. He couldn't wait for the police to come to him, not with what was waiting for him at home, so instead he took the R-Cycle to the station, and left the thief literally on their doorstep.

His whole body had been singing with hormones on the ride home, and stepping into the tower, he could literally follow her scent back to her room.

He opened the door, ready with some smooth line or playful quip as always, but what he saw waiting for him locked up his throat and literally took his breath away. Oh yeah, the extra wait had been worth it.

The room was lit by candles, but that was all he noticed before his eyes were drawn to the large, circular bed and what lay on top.

She wasn't naked, not yet, but her armor was gone, and she had done away with her shirt somewhere along the way, showing her simple, unadorned bra straining against the flesh beneath. She looked simply radiant, her cheeks flushed and her pheromones almost sparkling in the air.

"I hope that you don't mind, Robin," Her voice was a mere growl and only served to drive him forward, "but I started without you."

'Mind?' He thought. 'How could he mind when…' Like a man in a daze, he walked forward, and she came up to meet him their mouths and bodies meeting somewhere in the middle, hunger impatience getting the best of both of them. They kissed as if the other person were air, and they were suffocating, all hungry mouths and roving hands, bodies pressed so close together they were almost one.

Starfire broke away from him, just a little so that she could look at him. "Wait." She whispered.

_Now_ she wanted to slow down? With her body pressed up against him like that, he could barely think, let alone… He bit back a groan of frustration, but stilled his hands that were aching to explore every curve of his… his… her.

"This is our first time." She whispered again, her green eyes luminous in the dark. "I want to take it slowly, as slowly as I can. Though I cannot promise it will be slow later." She grinned seductively. "And besides, Robin, you are wearing far too many articles of clothing."

Stunned, he let her push him back onto the bed, laying still as she gently, ever so carefully, stripped him of his uniform, simultaneously taking away any and all defenses he might have had. Even if it was going to be rough later, she was going to try to be as gentle as possible, even with her head spinning like it was.

She caressed his skin lightly as she went, taking first his gloves, then his cape, then running her hands down his Kevlar and spandex-covered body, carefully missing any erogenous zones, to end up at his feet. She removed his boots deftly before turning to his torso, running her hands over his lean muscle.

"You're beautiful." She whispered to him. "X'hal, you're beautiful."

He chuckled weakly, not making any moves to stop her. "Isn't that my line?"

She chuckled low in her throat, and he reacted to it, causing her smile to take a wicked edge.

Finally, the dance was done and his clothes were removed. She knelt over him, and it was all he could do not to tackle her and have his way with her right then and there. But as if through some unspoken agreement, he knew this was her show, tonight anyway. A part of him may not have liked giving up control, but the throbbing in his abdomen told him it would be worth it.

Starfire came down to kiss his face, nipping at his lips, then down his throat until she had found the pulse point. Robin shuddered as she licked with her rough tongue and nipped slightly again, her teeth rasping against his skin.

When she came up to meet him again, face to mask, they were both breathing hard. She reached for his mask, then stopped, unsure."May I?" she asked, voice high and breathy.

He nodded, at a loss for words, and as fast as she was able, she swiped the mask from his face. She gasped as she met his bare eyes for the first time, reveling in how beautiful they were. To her, they were the color of a perfect blue sky, just after a heavy rain storm. That time when the air tasted sweet and the wind was soft, the rays of the sun most treasured.

"Gorgeous." She breathed. They transfixed her, like a mouse caught in a snake's stare, and it was his turn to smirk.

"Glad you like them." He felt more empowered now, but there was just one problem…

"Oh, I do." She said, unable to look away.

"There is just one problem now." He said, and her face contorted with her confusion. "You're wearing too many clothes."

She seemed to come back into herself then, as he got up, balancing himself on the bed, and began taking her garments off. He slipped her gloves off easily, but his clumsy, lust-addled brain needed help in removing her undergarments.

He ran his hands over her golden curves, reveling in how warm she was. They kissed then, her ample, pert breasts crushing against his paler hairless, chest. Her arms went around his neck, caressing and teasing his hair, the tips of her nails nipping across his bare skin. His hands explored the flawless plain of her back; dipping lower then he had ever dared before.

Finally, she broke away from him, not even breathing hard while he was gasping for air.

Robin heard a low rumbling, and realized it was Starfire. She was purring, and it only served to make him marvel at how amazing she was. He could feel it through her skin, this vibration that seemed to turn him on even more.

She pushed him on the bed, so that his back was propped up by her multitude of pillows and he was staring up at her with wide, blue eyes.

"Before we can get to the main event, there is something that must be done." She said, her eyes half-lidded. Her skin screamed with flame, wanting her to ravish him and have it done, but she pushed it back again, calming it with the promise of soon.

She had chosen her mate, body and soul. There would be time for marking it later.

"You see, physically, we are compatible." Starfire purred, sliding her hand down him, making him twist in pleasure. "Our species are very similar despite our origins; your species coming from primates and my people coming from felines, different environmental conditions and all. Nevertheless, I must perform a test of sorts to find out if we are genetically compatible, and therefore in need of protection. It would not do to… further complicate our lives."

Through his muddled state, Robin was able to rasp out his question. "What kind of test?"

"Never fear, Robin. It is not harmful, dare I say, you may in fact find it most pleasurable." Her wicked grin undid him, and any protest died in his throat way before they could form.

She was floating, he noticed through a daze, and she floated down so that she was eye level with his pelvic region, stiffened with arousal. She considered him for a moment, almost calculating, before she descended.

He felt what happened next, a heat spreading over him, spiraling in every vein. He looked down through the haze, only to see her encasing him with her mouth. It was all he had time for before he gasped again, his fingers kneading the bedspread.

She drew off him long enough to chuckle a little, but came back down. She teased him for what seemed like an hour, barely even coming up to breath as she continued to perform her ministrations on him. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing, and that prehensile tongue only made it easier. Robin could barely think since the beginning of "the test," and from the sounds she was making, a low rumbling in her chest that seemed to send extra vibrations through him. She was enjoying it as well.

Finally, Robin rode the crest of his pleasure, gritting his teeth to keep from screaming as he came. After the roaring in his ears stopped, and his power of speech returned, Robin propped himself up on his elbows. "Wow." He breathed out, his cerulean eyes clearing.

Frankly, he thought, with any other girl he probably would have had trouble getting back up, but with Starfire, he was always ready, and probably always would be.

Starfire's smile would have been no less at home on a cat who had just devoured a carton of cream. "I am happy that you are pleased." There was a wicked burr to her voice that sent heat right back to his nether regions.

"How were you able to go so long without breathing?"

She laughed again at his question. "My people have what is known as a bypass respiratory system. They are quite common among flying races, although there are a few that genetically weaved it into their systems."

"A bypass-"

"Respiratory system. I can choose whether or not to breathe for a certain length of time. It is quite handy when one decides to fly above the troposphere, or even in space between worlds." She stood.

"So, did you find out what you needed to?"

Starfire considered for a moment, licking those lush lips as she did so. "Yes. We are genetically compatible, which means that we shall have to use one of these." She pulled open the drawer on her bedside table and searched, her eyes furrowing.

Robin watched her, only slightly worried. What kind of alien birth control device did she…

His sigh of relief was palpable as she drew out an ordinary package of condoms. He looked from the package to Starfire's amused eyes. "You will have to assist at this juncture, Robin. I am not quite sure how one uses such an apparatus."

He met her amused gaze with one of his own. "We'll figure it out."

When everything was primed and ready, Starfire slid back up, taking control once more. She let down all of her hard-won shields as well, and then the room seemed to fill with the exotic scents of pineapple and passion fruit, cinnamon and some strange exotic scent Robin still could not place, but was all Starfire.

Her ears roared, eyes glowing as the power she had been holding back spurred her onward. Robin could feel it through her skin, it was affecting him too. They were well past the point of no return.

And they were ready. Oh so ready.

She pushed him back down on the bed, luxuriating in the feeling of taking control. Then, before he could react, she straddled him, pleased that he was taking this so well. Her mouth found his neck, and she licked and nipped at him, her arms going onto his back and digging in as she moved.

It was all Robin could do to stay upright as she floored him with her carnal sensuality, letting her take control wasn't easy, but it certainly was amazing.

They moved together like it was choreographed, each little movement sending the pair to dizzying heights. She could feel him inside of her, pressed against the most intimate parts, and by X'hal, it felt amazing. Finally, after far too long and not enough time, Starfire's back arched, body shuddering and she let out a little sound. She let that long awaited climax wash over her, a fantastic beam of light that seemed to flood every synapse.

That little cry sent Robin right over the edge into a climax of his own, his body helplessly thrusting upward, vision going until all he could see were those green eyes boring into his.

They sat like that for a moment, both breathing heavily and just gazing into each other's eyes. Finally, Starfire slipped off of him and came to rest next in the crook of his arm. "Wow, indeed." She said, burrowing into his warmth and slipping her hand onto his finely muscled chest.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Robin replied with a laugh. "So, we'll defiantly be doing that again."

Her eyes took on that wicked sparkle and she grinned at him, and he could already feel his blood stir in response. "Oh, yes. It would be a travesty, a crime against the very universe if we didn't."

She could feel it, somewhere in the back of her mind, like a lazy lioness basking in the sun. The _**Maulth'ice**_ was stated for the time being, and she had managed to do it without simply ravaging her lover. She had kept control, which was such a feat for her, or indeed, any Tamaranian. Especially after seeing Robin sky clad for the very first time.

She cast his body another appreciative glance, and she let her hands rove over it again. Oh, yes. They would defiantly be doing this again. And again. And again. And again.

"Only, next time…" He returned her lazy, wicked grin with one of his own, and he leaned in a little closer, nibbling on her ear a little before he whispered, causing her to give a little gasp."I get to be on top."


End file.
